


Mikey x Reader 2007

by Dark_Blossom95



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reflection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blossom95/pseuds/Dark_Blossom95





	Mikey x Reader 2007

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. 

 

Author’s Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short, anyway I had made mention in my previous update that there was something that I needed to talk about. So I’ll be leaving a link to a journal post on my Deviantart, please guys take the time to read it, it’s pretty important and I feel that it’d be too long to put up here in a note. I just want to say thanks everyone for reading, I love you guys ( not in a creepy way) and I can not express how grateful I am to all of you for reading, for the kind words, for the requests… I know I say that a lot but I really can’t. Anyway guys there’ll be a link at the end of this chapter, hope you enjoy this one and thanks all for reading. ♥ 

 

Mikey x Reader (2007)

 

 

As your (e/c) eyes fluttered open you let out an annoyed groan as your hand swatted at the source disturbing your once so sound sleep. The level of your annoyance only rising as your violent attempts to silence your mobile device had sent it tumbling to the ground as your wrist caught the charger cord. Letting out an exasperated sigh as your extended hand flung to backhand your partially exposed forehead, kicking up your covers you slumped from the warm, comfortable embrace of your bed and went to retrieve the cell phone laying in the center of the carpeted floor. Bending over and grabbing the annoying device, you yawned as you rose back up, covering your mouth as a tired sound emanated from it. Rubbing your tired eyes then letting your slender digits travel and tangle into your messy, (hair/colored), bed headed hair as you relieved yourself of an early morning itch. Glancing down to the annoyingly sweet wake up call you made your way out of your room heading straight to the bathroom. Continuing with your morning ritual you checked the text message from your wonderfully goofy boyfriend, answering as you pulled your large, baggy pajama pants up with your free hand. Turning down the hall to satisfy your morning appetite you let out another yawn and stuffed your phone into one of the deep pockets of your pants. Entering the kitchen you b-lined for the cupboard grabbing the box of your favorite tea, putting the kettle on the stove you hummed a soft tune and browsed over the breakfast foods. Deciding on something simple like a breakfast sandwich you grabbed the ingredients and began putting your meal together. As you were halfway done your phone had gone off and you hadn't hesitated to answer. As you finished preparing your meal the kettle had bean to whistle and you poured yourself a piping hot cup of tea. Settling on the couch to catch some early morning cartoons you started munching on your simple yet tasty cooking. Things had always been pretty boring for you, at least until about six or seven months back. When you met him, Michelangelo.

 

 

It's funny really, the way you'd met. He'd always been such a goof and it was no wonder he did so well at his job. You smirked at the thought of that day. It'd been one of your cousins birthday and though you could think of at least fifty other things you'd have rather been doing that day, you knew you'd never hear the end of it if you skipped out. It seems that even living on your own, your life was still dictated by family and though it could be annoying it wasn't all bad, sides if you weren't forced into going to that little brat's party you'd have never met Mikey. The text tone of your phone pulled you back from your thoughts and you happily answered as you finished breakfast. Cleaning up never took long since you lived alone, though it was still a chore, still you thought it best to clean up the small mess you made now rather than let it pile up and have to work a mountain later. Retreating to your bedroom you picked out an outfit for the day, laying it out on your unkempt bed you mulled over accessories and other small details. Grabbing a towel you headed for the bathroom, but as you waited for the water to heat up you brushed your tangled (h/c) tresses and after stripping stepped into the steam filled shower. Sighing in content as you hummed All the Small Things by Blink 182. You had to admit it was shocking to learn that Mikey wasn't quite well... normal. Just by the way he talked you could tell he was different, not that it was a bad thing but it hadn't really gone over well when you learned he wasn't, human. You were sent for a real loop when that reality came knocking. Rinsing your soapy (h/l) hair you smiled at the thought of seeing him. "Oh Mikey~," You sang as you lathered up. True it was an obstacle, not only him being a giant, talking, mutant, turtle but eventually when his older brother Leo had returned from Central America had once again returned to being a vigilante. It was weird hearing that he and his brothers were ninja and it was hard not to snicker at the idea. You being a human was just as tricky though, you both came from and lived in such different worlds. Yeah cliche romance novel line right there, right? But like it or not it was true.

 

 

~ Six or Seven months ago ~

 

 

Releasing an exasperated breath you grabbed a few napkins and dabbed angrily at the wet spot now occupying the left side of your shirt. "I'm really sorry about that, but ya know, kids." Your aunt tried a smile as she apologized. Shaking your head and lifting a hand you reassured, "No that's fine. It's just a shirt." She nodded and returned to keeping a closer eye on the children. You sighed wadding up the wet pieces of paper and tossing them out. Leaning back against the table you turned quirking a brow as your palm sank into something squishy, groaning you lifted your hand from plate full of pudding and reached for more napkins. "Great..." you groaned as you cleaned off your hands. "...Well things could be a lot worse." You muttered and as if on cue the poor face character hired to entertain these little hellions was being assaulted by them. The entertainer fell to the ground as he was overwhelmed by the children he was meant to keep occupied, without a second thought you rushed over, you and your aunt pulling rambunctious kids off their victim. You had to admit that you were impressed with his patience because had it been you, you'd probably have begun to punt these little fuckers out of the window. Clearing the kids off you extended your hand to help him up, it took him a moment to grab and let you attempt to help him up. He was a lot heavier than you had anticipated and you were dragged down on top of him. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. His concern made you quirk a brow, it's not like you'd been hurt, well maybe your pride and you were a little embarrassed as you had unintentionally glomped the poor guy. "Huh? Yeah... sorry about that. A-are you okay?" You asked pushing yourself up. He let out a small laugh rising and dusting himself off, "I have had worse.", he shrugged. You laughed softly and rubbed the back of your neck, "Really now? Parties must get pretty crazy then." He frowned at your assumption, though you couldn't see it, thankfully. Shaking his head he forced a smile and chuckle, "Yeah sometimes.", he replied. "Wow, you must have serious patience then." You marveled. He shrugged in response, "I guess."

 

 

~ Present ~

 

 

Remembering the first time you'd met you smiled fondly as you stepped out if the shower. Fastening your towel to stay wrapped around your naked frame, once you were sure that it'd stay in place you turned your attention to brushing your still wet tresses, applying a light spray of perfume you smiled at your reflection. Heading to your room to get dressed returning about fifteen minuets after, applying a little make up and styling your hair you looked over your work giving yourself a wink in the mirror. "Oh Michelangelo," you smiled looking over the pictures in your phone as you pulled your shoes on. "Can't wait, to see you again." You said putting your phone in your pocket and heading for the door. 

 

Link: http://dark-blossom95.deviantart.com/journal/My-Writing-Identity-Hiatus-525057772

 

 

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


End file.
